moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Rogers, Jr.
Category:Characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = California | known relatives = | status = | born = 1948 Date approximated based on the age of actor Reb Brown. | died = | 1st appearance = Captain America (1979) | final appearance = Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) | actor = Reb Brown }} Steve Rogers, Jr., also known by his patriotic code-name Captain America, is a fictional superhero and the main character of the 1979 CBS television movie, Captain America as well as its direct sequel, Captain America II: Death Too Soon. The character was played by actor Reb Brown in both films. Overview Steven Rogers, Jr. was born in California some time in the late 1940s or early 1950s. He was the son of a patriotic soldier, also named Steve Rogers, who earned significant recognition for his efforts during World War II, which earned him the nickname, Captain America. Inspired by his father's legendary work, Steve joined the United States Marine Corps. After his term of service, he struggled to get by as an artist. Steve Rogers received near fatal injuries in an accident, but became the beneficiary of a top-secret government experiment. He was treated with a chemical formula called F.L.A.G. (Full Latent Ability Gain), which bestowed upon him enhanced strength, stamina, speed and reflexes. Inspired once again by stories of his father, Steve donned a red and blue costume and became the patriotic superhero known as Captain America. Through the assistance of project leader Doctor Simon Mills, Steve was given a special shield and a motorcycle as well as a mission - to safeguard America's borders against enemy agents. Captain America (1979) In addition to performing super-heroic deeds on behalf of his country, Captain America also fought for the individual. One such case was a woman named Mrs. Shaw, who complained to Cap in his civilian identity about a gang of thieves who were stealing the proceeds from cashed Social Security checks. Steve changed into costume and set a trap for the thieves, ultimately defeating them. Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) The greatest threat that Captain America ever faced with the international terrorist and criminal mastermind who called himself General Miguel. General Miguel took control of Waterford Prison outside Portland, Oregon and used it as his secret base of operations. He kidnapped a scientist named Professor Ian Ilson and forced him to perform unconventional studies into the biological effects of aging. Miguel's manipulation over Professor Ilson yielded a chemical formula that could instantaneously age biological matter to an advanced degree. Armed with this new biological weapon, General Miguel openly threatened to release his biological weapon into the atmosphere over the town of Belleville unless the United States government agreed to pay him a hefty ransom. Washington's official stance was that they would not negotiate with terrorists. This did not mean that they would fail to respond to the threat that General Miguel posed either. Instead, they sent in the patriotic costumed superhero, Captain America, to deal with him. The two squared off against one another face to face. Miguel thought he had the upper hand when he tossed a glass jar containing a sample of the agent towards Captain America, hoping that it would shatter against him and kill him. Captain America threw his shield, deflecting the chemicals, which were then doused over top of General Miguel. He instantly began aging until he was so old that his body could no longer sustain itself and he died. Notes & Trivia * Captain America is based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name who first appeared in Captain America Comics #1 in March, 1941. The character was created by writer Joe Simon and artist Jack Kirby. See also External Links * Captain America at the Marvel Wiki * Captain America at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Captain America (1979)/Characters Category:Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979)/Characters Category:1948/Character births Category:Artists